


Nothing but love

by rogogon



Series: Daddy Saulbert [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam i Sauli rozpoczynają grę wstępną, jednak Lily przerywa im zbliżenie. Bycie ojcem oznacza jednak sporo obowiązków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but love

_I just wanna hold you near,_  
 _We will see heaven from here. (…)_  
 _And I've been caught_  
 _with nothing but love on my mind._  
Robbie Williams "Heaven from here"

 

\- Nareszcie zasnęła. – Adam usiadł na krawędzi ogromnego łóżka, na którym leżał już Sauli, od pasa w dół przykryty butelkowozieloną, jedwabną pościelą. Sauli przekręcił się na bok, głowę podparł zgiętą w łokciu ręką. – Tym razem musiałem zaśpiewać jej co najmniej osiem piosenek, zanim w ogóle zamknęła oczy.

\- Tak, robi się z niej mała buntowniczka. – potwierdził Sauli, uśmiechając się łagodnie, poprawiając poduszkę, na której za chwilę miał się położyć brunet. – Ciekawe po kim to ma? – zaczął droczyć się z Adamem.

\- Na pewno nie po mnie! – zaśmiał się Adam, podnosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – Ja jestem zbyt miły. – Zlustrował wzrokiem swojego partnera, udając, że ocenia go krytycznie. – Ty też nie nadajesz się na buntownika, przykro mi. – rozłożył bezradnie ręce, nie starając się nawet powstrzymać radosnego śmiechu.

Sauli zawtórował mu tym samym. – W takim razie zapatrzyła się na swojego ulubionego wujka. – uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Sądzisz, że Tommy ma na nią zły wpływ? – Adam udał, że zastanawia się nad tym głęboko. – Taaak, to by pasowało.

Adam starał się zachować poważną minę, ale niezbyt mu się to udało; kąciki ust mimowolnie podniosły mu się do góry, kiedy próbował sobie wyobrazić Tommy'ego namawiającego Lily do buntu. Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Tommy Joe był całkowicie i nieodwołalnie zakochany w Lily i rozpieszczał ją nawet bardziej niż jej dziadkowie.

Wyrwał się z rozmyślań i pocałował krótko Sauliego w usta. Blondyn uśmiechnął się. – A propos, Tommy'ego; dzwonił, kiedy usypiałeś Lily. Zabiera ją jutro do zoo.

Adam uśmiechnął się promiennie do swojego ukochanego. - Więc mówisz, że mamy cały dzień dla siebie?

Sauli przysunął się do bruneta, położył smukłą dłoń na jego karku i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Kiedy mówił, jego usta delikatnie muskały płatek ucha Adama, przyprawiając piosenkarza o rozkoszne dreszcze. – Tylko kilka godzin, ale… - Westchnął; gorące powietrze omiotło delikatną skórę szyi bruneta. – Ale zdążymy zrobić to… i owo.

Adam przełożył swoje dłonie na ręce Sauliego, splatając ich palce ze sobą. Był silniejszy, więc z łatwością jednym szybkim ruchem położył go płasko na plecach, niemal rzucając na łóżko. Usiadł mu okrakiem na biodrach, pochylony nisko nad jego ciałem. Ich dłonie splecione nad głową blondyna, wargi nie dalej niż pół cala od siebie. – Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, że Lily potrafi już przespać całą noc. – Szeptał. Raz czy dwa musnął ustami wargi Sauliego, który zadrżał w odpowiedzi na dotyk. – My nie musimy, więc… Po co czekać do jutra…?

Adam nie czekał też długo na odpowiedź Sauliego. Blondyn niemal natychmiast podniósł głowę do góry i pocałował gorąco piosenkarza. Pieścił językiem jego podniebienie, smakował jego wnętrze, nie pozwalając Adamowi dominować w tej pieszczocie.

Sauli poczuł dłoń swojego ukochanego wędrującą w górę jego uda. Wzdłuż jego ciała przebiegły dreszcze. Adam oderwał usta od gorących, nabrzmiałych warg blondyna i zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami gładką, opaloną skórę jego szyi. Sauli wplótł smukłe palce w kruczoczarne włosy Adama, kiedy ten pieścił zwinnym językiem wrażliwe sutki swojego partnera.

Adam przesuwał się ze swoimi pocałunkami i pieszczotami w górę, aby znowu posmakować ust Sauliego, aby znowu się nimi delektować. Chociaż parą byli od kilku lat, za każdym razem kiedy się całowali, czuł się jak zakochany nastolatek. Podekscytowany, nienasycony. Przy każdym pocałunku czuł takie same przyjemne dreszcze, jak wtedy, gdy pocałował Sauliego po raz pierwszy. Wiedział, że to musiała być miłość.

Kiedy ich usta znowu się połączyły, Sauli naparł całym ciałem na Adama i przewrócił go na plecy, oplatając jego talię nogami, błądząc dłońmi po jego torsie. Tym razem miał ochotę być na górze.

Przesunął głowę w dół, aby mieć lepszy dostęp do szyi, a potem także sutków Adama. Lizał, całował i kąsał delikatną skórę, a z ust bruneta wydobywało się rozkoszne mruczenie i głośne westchnięcia. Sauli przesunął się jeszcze niżej – tak, aby ich powoli twardniejące członki dotykały się przez materiały ich slipek. Blondyn zaczął delikatnie poruszać biodrami w przód i w tył, ich ocierające się o siebie męskości pulsujące i rozpalone. Adam jęknął cicho, wplatając palce jednej ręki we włosy Sauliego – który nadal pieścił językiem wrażliwe sutki bruneta – a drugą dłoń kładąc na jego drobnym pośladku.

Dłoń Sauliego właśnie podążała w kierunku linii slipek Adama gotowa je szybko ściągnąć, gdy najpierw ciche, lecz z każdą sekundą rosnące w siłę kwilenie Lily dobiegło ich z drugiego pokoju, kompletnie rujnując nastrój i przywracając brutalnie do rzeczywistości.

Sauli podniósł się, wciąż siedząc na biodrach Adama. Brunet westchnął i stwierdził z przekąsem: - Ma wyczucie czasu, nie ma co.

Blondyn zaśmiał się, pochylając się nisko, aby raz jeszcze pocałować gorąco swojego ukochanego. – Zobaczę, o co chodzi. – Zsunął się z Adama, pocałował go krótko w policzek i zszedł z łóżka, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Wracaj szybko, Sauli. Mamy tu… niedokończone sprawy do załatwienia. – Adam spojrzał z pasją na blondyna, uśmiechając się do niego zmysłowo.

Sauli odwrócił się w drzwiach na te słowa, uśmiechając się do Adama. Mrugnął do niego figlarnie i posłał całusa, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Przeszedł przez ciemny korytarz i otworzył drzwi pokoju, znajdującego się naprzeciwko ich sypialni. Wszedł do kolorowego pokoju dziecięcego rozświetlonego tylko blaskiem księżyca, podszedł do białego, drewnianego łóżeczka i wyszeptał z uśmiechem: - Hej, ślicznotko. - Wyciągnął ręce do łkającej córeczki i wziął ją w ramiona, przytulając mocno. – Już wszystko w porządku, jestem tu.

Pocałował ją w czubek główki i pogłaskał miękkie, ciemne włoski. Lily wtuliła się w jego nagi tors, wdychając świeżą woń sportowych perfum. Sauli kołysał ją delikatnie. To były ich chwile. Momenty, w których byli razem całkiem sami. Niczego nie kochał bardziej, niż właśnie tych chwil. Możliwość spędzenia z nią choćby chwili, patrząc w jej niebieskie oczy, czekając na pierwszy uśmiech i pierwsze słowo… Sauli nie oddałby tego za żadne skarby tego świata. Dzięki temu maleństwu czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Po kilku chwilach łkanie Lily ucichło. Uspokojonego już maluszka położył na przewijaku. Pieluszka była jednak sucha, więc wziął ją z powrotem na ręce i kołysał jeszcze jakiś czas, dopóki z powrotem głęboko nie zasnęła. Najwidoczniej Lily potrzebowała po prostu bliskości i bezpiecznych ramion jednego ze swoich zakochanych w niej do szaleństwa tatusiów.

Sauli włożył ją ostrożnie do łóżeczka i przykrył dokładnie kocykiem. Spojrzał na swoją śpiącą córeczkę z czystą, bezgraniczną miłością w niebieskich oczach. Pochylił się i złożył delikatny, aksamitny pocałunek na maleńkiej piąstce leżącej na różowym kocyku. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł na palcach z pokoju, aby nie przerwać snu swojej małej księżniczce.

Przeszedł z powrotem przez ciemny korytarz i otworzył drzwi do sypialni. Wszedł do środka i zamknął je za sobą.

\- Trochę to trwało, ale mała już zasn...

Sauli patrzył właśnie na łóżko, na którym leżał Adam. I spał. Spał smacznie głębokim, spokojnym snem, wtulony w poduszkę Sauliego.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się i popatrzył ciepłym wzrokiem na mężczyznę, który nie doczekał się jego powrotu z sąsiedniego pokoju. Podszedł bezszelestnie do łóżka i wślizgnął się na nie, kładąc się na miejsce zwykle zajmowane przez Adama. Przykrył ich obu kołdrą i przytulił się do bruneta, kładąc głowę na jego torsie, czując jak ten bezwiednie obejmuje go ramieniem przez sen – tak, jak zawsze razem zasypiali.

Sauli zamknął oczy i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie pod obojczykiem Adama, czując zbliżający się sen. Kilka chwil później zasnął w ramionach swojego ukochanego, z szerokim uśmiechem na szczupłej, opalonej twarzy.


End file.
